


Leon

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Modern Era, Supportive Lancelot (Merlin), kn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Warwick castle holds many secrets, one happens to be a knight of Camelot.Two thousand years goes quick when you still practice the sword.
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Lancelot (Merlin)/Original Character(s), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon (Merlin)/Other(s), Merlin (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Leon

Gravel stone below tires juddered as grey stone, sharp and structured came into view.   
Tall turrets and high sharp windows stood stark against the blue sky as the car drove between the trees.   
"So they still teach sword fighting?" Lancelot questioned as Talia pulled into Warwick castle, parking the car. She glanced over with a grin.   
"It's called swordplay now, less of the slicing and dicing," she answered, unbuckling her seatbelt watching Lancelot stare at the castle, seemingly lost in memory. Talia sighed softly, not unkindly, but in understanding.   
"1068, it's at least a thousand years younger than Camelot. There's...magic here, just not as powerful," she spoke as Lancelot came back from his thoughts of the past.   
"What kind of magic?"  
"Earthly protection. It worked, strangely enough. A company runs the castle...called ‘Merlin Limited’," she smirked, getting out of the car. She wasn't surprised when Lancelot quickly followed, throwing on his bomber jacket as she locked the car.   
"You’re kidding?"   
"I kid you not. Let's put it this way- we ain't telling Merlin. His head would grow too big for the door," she grinned, zipping up her leather jacket and fishing out her gloves.   
"That is, try and sue them for name stealing," Lancelot joked as his hand found hers, swinging slightly too and fro.   
"I wouldn't put it past him, he already moans about the books!" She laughed. Their pace was slow as they strolled towards the entrance gate over the bridge, taking in the features of the building.   
"Do you think there was any relation?"   
"The builders?" Talia questioned as Lancelot nodded, his curious eyes spotting features that matched Camelot.   
"Well.." she winced as they stopped, Lancelot pulling her to the side, a questioning look in his eyes.   
"Well?"   
Talia sighed, knowing she was caught out.   
"I may have even been around the area when the castle was built...and might have given a couple of pointers to the architect at the time," she sheepishly smirked, scratching the back of her head grinning sheepishly.   
"You truly are cunning Talia Caliburnus. But I can understand why even the slightest resemblance to Camelot is an honourable thing," he smiled softly, pulling her into his arms as their lips met.   
The kiss was deep and meaningful as passion coursed through them;   
they broke away, panting their foreheads touching as they caught their breaths.   
"Come on, we needed this day off. Matthew and Merlin are fine so let's go have fun," she grinned, grabbing his hand once again pulling him towards the open grounds.   
\---------------------  
The open area was large and lush; people lingered around the grounds, some were on trips others were families wandering around, taking in the history of the grounds, looking up in awe of the castle.   
Talia grinned as Lancelot stood rooted, staring at the area when the sound of clattering caught their attention to the far left-- a crowd had gathered, cheering and “oohing.”   
"Swordplay," Lancelot muttered, staring in the direction of the crowd surrounding the demonstrators from their view.   
"Come on, let's see how dismal their skills are," she joked as they headed towards the area, pulling him by the hand.  
Dodging around the crowd attempting to get nearer, Talia quickly apologised haphazardly as she pulled Lancelot with her, much to his amusement.   
They stopped at the roped-off area, her hand on the red rope resting with ease as Lancelot's arm wrapped on her waist easily.   
They stood, watching the mock battle.   
The grace between the two men was something bewitching; their full Warwick armour and helms covered their features, making it hard to see their faces, yet their eyes stood out clear as day.  
Swords jabbed shields as bodies ducked and dodged.   
Feet danced around as Talia frowned while glimpses of familiarity bombarded her mind.   
"Lance?" She questioned softly, looking sharply at her lover.   
"I see it," he smiled, watching the taller of the two knights fight.   
His skill with the sword looked familiar as the man danced around his opponent.   
"It can't be, can it?" Talia questioned, frowning as she squinted at the battle. Her breath was stuck in her throat out of wonder.   
"I don't know," Lancelot murmured as they continued to watch the mock battle until it finished.  
\-------------------  
"How do we handle this?'' Talia fretted as they looked over to the two knights. The battle had ended and rest was being taken.   
"I'm unsure. I suppose just ask?" Lancelot spoke, rubbing Talia’s neck in comfort.   
"Why are you so calm?!" She huffed as he laughed softly.   
"Because I have you to do the worrying," he grinned as she groaned, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"Right...well, come on. Let's get this over with," she grasped his hand, pulling him over towards the knights.  
She could feel Lancelot’s pulse thundering beneath her fingers as his breath quickened. She knew hers matched as well; she felt jittery as they closed in on their prey.   
A heavy sigh left her lips to calm her mind as they stopped not more than ten feet from the demonstrators.   
"Leon!" The words left her lips before she noticed as a head whipped up, staring at her.  
Time seemed to slow as a gloved hand rose to the owner’s helm.   
It lingered just for a moment, as though debating before they grasped the metal and it rose.   
"My gods. Talia? Lancelot?" The words left his lips as he stood staring at them.   
Still, his rusty red hair stood stark on slightly paler skin, his features unchanged as though time had stopped just for him.   
"Hello Leon.'' Lancelot's glee was clear as they embraced one another; the reunion of the knights of Camelot had begun before the world, and yet no one would ever truly know.   
Talia stood watching as his helm dropped to the floor, the sword quickly following as arms patted backs in a true manly hug.   
She glanced at the other demonstrator, who stared in puzzlement.   
"Old school friends,'' Talia covered up smugly, smirking at the stranger.   
"Ah got ya. Lee, I'll cover the next one whilst you catch up," the man stood, patting Leon's shoulder, walking away.   
"Thanks Dan," Leon grinned, pulling away from Lancelot as Talia watched 'Dan' walk away.   
"Lee? Seriously, you could have done better," she smirked, looking back as Lancelot joined her side again, still grinning like a loon, his arm coming around her waist.   
"Oh I think you've more to explain than me," Leon said as he pointedly stared at the two, raising an eyebrow,   
"I suppose you have a point. Well, let's get a coffee and talk, huh?" Talia smirked as Lancelot shook his head in wonder.  
\-----------------------  
They sat on an embankment looking down at the dried moat; they rested close to one another as coffee was nursed between cold fingers. Talia sat listening to Leon and Lancelot as a subtle smile graced her lips.   
Leon confusingly explained he wasn't sure why he never aged or died, how after Camelot changed so much, people wondered why he never aged and how he left to wander the earth as time passed-- after two world wars, the sixties, seventies, and early two thousands, he finally settled as a demonstrator at Warwick castle.  
A questioning frown upon Talia’s brow formed as she thought over how Leon was still alive in good health and unchanged.  
It was like an epiphany that struck all at once.   
She gasped, watching eyes urgently look over. "Bloody hell," she muttered, her eyes wide as saucers staring at Leon.   
"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his eyes.   
"I'm..I'm fine. I just figured it out...Leon the Druids bloody let you drink from that blasted cup."   
Lancelot frowned as though not understanding, Leon staring blankly at Talia before she continued.   
"My gods, do you two know who that cup belonged to?" She huffed, calming herself as she drank deeply from her cup of coffee as twin heads shook in the negative.   
"The Holy Grail was its original name. The Druids of old changed it, I guess. Leon..." she paused, wondering how to explain.   
"Just say it" Lancelot suggested as his hand squeezed hers in encouragement.   
"Leon, that cup made you immortal. Itit was the cup of Christ, basically. It was rumoured to grace immortality or, if you're lucky...you will age extremely slowly."   
The silence was golden between them as they attempted to understand just what she meant.   
"The cup of Christ?" Leon questioned as Talia nodded.   
"Immortal like Merlin?" Lancelot asked in shock, staring at her as Leon glared.   
"Merlin's alive?!"   
"Ah, shit...I forgot about that," Talia grinned ear to ear.  
\---------------  
They slowly walked towards the car, the sun setting as Talia listened to Leon, though still in shock that the former Camelot knight was there with them. He seemed to accept the explanation with ease and if she dared say it, relief.   
"So Merlin lives with you?" He asked, walking between the two.   
"Yep" Talia spoke, popping the 'p' as Lancelot grinned, taking over.   
"Since we found him about a month ago, there is...damage as expected after two thousand years and watching Arthur enter Avalon. He blames himself and misses Arthur, but he's getting better," Lancelot explained as Leon nodded before frowning.   
"I'll come to see him. I'll let you explain first and let the shock settle."   
Talia nodded in agreement as she unlocked the car door. "I'll text you the directions to the cottage," she smiled as Leon nodded before pulling her into a hug.   
"Thank you for everything," he whispered in her ear as she pulled away, patting his chest knowing full well it wasn't just for finding him.   
"Anytime, and you know that," she grinned, pulling away, leaving Lancelot to talk as she got in the vehicle.   
"You do know where she built the cottage?" Lancelot questioned as he crossed his arms.   
"Where?" Leon asked, feeling a headache coming on at Lancelot's smirk.   
"Valley of the Fallen Kings," he laughed, watching Leon groan, knowing his life would never be the same again.   
"Why am I not surprised?"   
Lancelot shrugged before embracing his friend goodbye and stepping back. "I’ll call you when we get home... after explaining to Merlin as well."   
Leon nodded in agreement as Lancelot rounded the car to get in. "Take care of Merlin and yourself Lancelot," the knight grinned as Lancelot nodded in agreement.   
"Always. Leon, it's good to see you. Even better knowing we ain't the only ones," he spoke honestly as the taller man sighed, controlling his emotions.   
"You've no idea. And you still have to fill me in on just what Talia is! Now go on, you have a long drive back. Call me when you’re home." Leon's voice was tight as though tears wished to spill. Lancelot nodded with quickness, controlling his own as he clambered in the car.   
Within moments, Talia pulled out of the driveway and towards the road home.   
"We need to find that cup, Talia," Lancelot sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration as Leon watched them drive away, his hand raised.   
"Oh hell yes, before it does more damage," she huffed, beeping the horn as she drove towards the road, rounding the corner to join the traffic.   
"Just how are we going to find it?" He questioned with a frown, unsure just where to look in this day and age.   
A smirk graced Talia's lips as she glanced over to the knight, her eyes lighting up with fire, reminding Lancelot of Merlin's eyes, which worried him to no end.   
"Oh Lancelot, don't worry about that. I know a dragon that can help."

**Author's Note:**

> Thatone-nerdygirl as always you are a star!


End file.
